<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Exhausting Move-in by sugarmoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175022">An Exhausting Move-in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons'>sugarmoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pining Healer and the Reckless Auror [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Healer Draco Malfoy, Insecurity, M/M, Moving In Together, it's all good though because Harry's great at reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 6 months of dating Draco and Harry are moving in together, ready to start the next chapter in their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pining Healer and the Reckless Auror [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Exhausting Move-in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After six months of dates and being sappy with each other behind closed doors, Harry and Draco decided to move in together. Which in hindsight was probably for the better. It gave them more time with each other outside the quick and desperate meetups they scrambled together after long shifts at the ministry and St. Mungos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they got to wake up with the other, there may be less of a chance of childish hickeys in places their work clothes didn’t cover. Draco couldn’t count how many times nurses had stared at him and giggled at the marks on his neck. It would’ve been mortifying if Harry didn’t have similar ones lining his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still even with the buzzing excitement that came with moving in with someone you loved, neither of them anticipated the sheer amount of boxes they had between them. Their new, modest flat hardly had room for all their junk and trinkets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you not </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Harry asked, knowing full well that Draco had the most boxes out of the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a scowl Draco replied, “What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> not need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fairness they both had stuff they didn’t need. Old memories that they couldn’t recall but refused to let go of. It was hard to lose things after the war, to let go and walk away instead of clinging so tightly that your arms lost their circulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, trying to find a solution asked, “Could you condense your book collection?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you toss out some of your old quidditch supplies?” Draco countered. He picked up an old tin, “This one seems to have grown its own civilisation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you find a way to make your books smaller and easier to store, I’ll throw out my mouldy broom polish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it didn’t seem like a fair deal Draco relented, “Fine, deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned. They weren’t really arguing, just negotiating. And he was definitely winning the negotiation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t get rid of any of his books. He just spelled them smaller and squeezed them all onto the two bookcases in their flat. One in the bedroom and the other in the living room. He made sure to leave spaces for pictures and ornaments. Little things that made the place look more alive. But the books took up the majority of the space, placed side by side and stacked on top of one another in what most would say was a mess. It did not reflect Draco’s perfect, healer persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry did throw out his mouldy broom polish. Only keeping a few tins after washing them out thoroughly. Yet even with their small sacrifices the boxes still seemed never ending. They spent the next day or so working through them. Spelling together wardrobes and chests of drawers. Magically transporting their sofa and a few mismatched armchairs. And over all just making the space theirs instead of a boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the second night of unpacking they were both exhausted and instead of making dinner they decided to get take out for ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whilst they waited Harry switched on the radio and outstretched his hand for Draco to take. It took a moment for the blonde to register the hand as he was lying half asleep on the sofa, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco let Harry haul him off the sofa and into his arms. Being the taller one, Draco placed his hand on Harry’s waist whilst Harry placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder. For all the shit they gave McGonagall and Snape during the Yule Ball dancing lessons they sure were coming in handy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music wasn’t really meant for dancing, it was half way between fast and slow and instead of following it by the beat they made up their own beat between themselves. Harry laid his head on Draco’s shoulder, the closeness causing them both to relax. They never stopped and basked within themselves. Both preferring their workaholic lifestyles that kept the cogs in their heads turning consistently. It was odd to see them both so at peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do this more often,” Draco whispered, his breath tickling Harry’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle smile graced Harry’s lips, “Definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way for a while. The dim living room lights set the mood as they swayed together. They almost missed the knock at the door. Before they pulled apart to answer it however Draco took Harry’s face between his slim hands and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, one that left the taste of lasting love and adoration. Harry just about froze but managed to compose himself enough to go get their food and pay the delivery guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he came back with their bag of food, Draco was back laying on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there something interesting about the ceiling?” Harry joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco let out a half hearted laugh, “Not really. I was just thinking, it’s an excellent thing to look at when thinking. No distractions, just weird swirls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sofa dipped as Harry sat down, prompting Draco to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us, six months ago I had no idea we’d be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to differentiate whether Draco was happy or not Harry replied, “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco started frantically shaking his hands, “No, no, not in a bad way. It’s just, merlin, I don’t know. After everything I wonder if I even deserve this. Is it bad to think that I’m too happy? That at any moment now something terrible is about to pop out and kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do deserve this,” Harry reassured him without missing a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Draco was a dick back in Hogwarts, though for the most part it was because he didn’t know any better. And the whole Voldemort thing was due to his parents affiliations not his own. No teenager should be expected to murder someone, not even one that’s part of a terrorist organisation. Especially not one that was there unwillingly and terrified of the consequences of his own failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco tried to smile but his brows furrowed instead. He couldn’t grasp the idea that he deserved anything. Nevermind Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the end you did what was right, you could’ve ratted us out to Voldemort and you didn’t,” Harry took Draco’s hand and rubbed circles onto his pale knuckles, “Draco, look at yourself now, you save people everyday. You put your own health on the line to make sure others survive. I get that you regret things you’ve done in the past but you’ve grown and from my point of view that’s all the matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Draco sobbed. He felt pathetic as tears rolled down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned in and wiped them away with his sleeve. Kissing both of Draco’s wet cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you that you deserve this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Draco pressed his lips to Harry’s once again. Holding onto his boyfriend’s words like a lifeline. He wanted to believe he deserved it, he just needed time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so very tempted to write a proposal or wedding fic for this mini series. I'm really enjoying writing these two again :)</p><p>Feedback is very much appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>